Digimon: Destination X
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: AKA Digimon Adventure: 03.Takes place in that digi-verse, with my own characters. No relation to former characters, but I can certainly bring them in! 6 children are transported to the digi-world in the night. Some are happy to escape reality, while other try desperately to return. When a villain appears, thwarting the digi-destined, will they work together? Or is it all a dream?
1. Character info

**I'm finally writing a Digimon story. For those of you reading my other stories, I will try my best to update soon. But I've worked so very hard to create the characters for this story; I can't just not write it. There will be pictures of the characters' crests as well as the characters up on my DeviantArt soon. I'll put the link in my profile when they're up. ^.^These are just the character templates. I'm so proud of myself, I even made their own crests! I love myself. And I think they all have awesme digimon. Anyway, here they are!**

* * *

Name: Mitsuki Hoshino

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Birth Date: October 22nd

Appearance:

-Eye Color: Light brown

-Hair Color: Cinnamon

-Hair Style: Curly Ponytail

-Clothes: Denim shorts (reaches just above knees), button up pink and red blouse, pink wristbands, white knit scarf

-Shoes: Red boots (reaches mid-calf)

-Gloves: None

Digimon: Dorumon

Crest: Caring

Hobbies: Reading, singing, playing piano

Likes: Books, Beethoven, nice people

Dislikes: Rude people, lying, too much physical activity

Strengths: Loyal, kind, compassionate

Weaknesses: Deathly shy, too trusting, insecure

Personality: Very shy, blunt, happy-go-lucky, kind

History/Background: Was raised with her mother and father along with her older brother, Yuki. She and her brother do not get along very well because their personalities are exactly the opposite from the other's. She is very insecure about herself because Yuki always said mean things to her.

* * *

Name: Ryuu Fujino

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Birth Date: April 4th

Appearance:

-Eye Color: Blue

-Hair Color: Black

-Hair Style: Shoulder length, shaggy

-Clothes: white button up shirt, jeans, grey beanie

-Shoes: Black high tops

-Gloves: leather black, fingerless

Digimon: Coronamon

Crest: Mind

Hobbies: Solving mysteries, running

Likes: excercise, mysteries, night-time

Dislikes: liars, bright light, laziness

Strengths: Sportsmanship, loyalty, leadership

Weaknesses: Arrogance, pride, (occasionally) rude

Personality: Mysterious, cold, loner

History/Background: Ryuu has always been alone. His parents ignored him most of the time, and he had no siblings. He loved to read mystery stories, and even more to solve his own mysteries.

* * *

Name: Midori Miyoshi

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Birth Date: December 7th

Appearance:

-Eye Color: Light green (wears dark blue contacts)

-Hair Color: Silver-white

-Hair Style: Long, straight

-Clothes: Blue and white striped shirt (sleeves reach elbows), khaki capris, blue scarf, white bracelet, white berret

-Shoes: Blue tennis shoes

-Gloves: None

Digimon: Dracomon

Crest: Capability

Hobbies: Pulling pranks, climbing trees, hanging out with her friends

Likes: Her friend Aoi, pranks, friends

Dislikes: Good girls, her enemies

Strengths: Bravery, leadership, competitiveness

Weaknesses: Pride, occasional rudeness, selfish

Personality: Mischievious, funny, brave, sneaky

History/Background: Midori hates her name. She absolutely despises the color green and wears blue contacts to hide her eyes. She grew up with lots of friends, and they got her into the life of pranks. She has a major crush on her best friend Aoi.

* * *

Name: Tarou Kuroda

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Birth Date: August 14th

Appearance:

-Eye Color: Light blue

-Hair Color: Blonde

-Hair Style: Medium length, shaggy

-Clothes: White tank top, black overshirt, khaki cargo shorts, black armbands

-Shoes: Black and white striped high tops

-Gloves: None

Digimon: Monodramon

Crest: Patience

Hobbies: Playing sports (mainly soccer), excercising

Likes: Soccer, his friends

Dislikes: Liars, cheaters, bad sportsmanship

Strengths: Good sportsmanship, loyalty, kindness

Weaknesses: Blitheness (being /too/ carefree)

Personality: Loyal, friendly, kind

History/Background: Tarou, for any girl, is the perfect boy. He's cute, kind, loyal, and just all around perfect. But he's really not. His parents are often off at some socialite party, leaving Tarou to fend for himself at home. He plays sports to get his mind off this, but when his parents don't show up for his games, he gets sad.

* * *

Name: Yuri Tachibana

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Birth Date: May 29th

Appearance:

-Eye Color: Dark brown

-Hair Color: Orangish peach

-Hair Style: Wavy, long pigtails

-Clothes: Red tunic, denim capris, Dolphin necklace

-Shoes: Red and orange flats

-Gloves: Brown mid-calf boots

Digimon: FanBeemon

Crest: Truth

Hobbies: Swimming, taking walks, collecting gems

Likes: Jewellery, swimming, beaches

Dislikes: Bees, spiders

Strengths: Kind, brave, strong, intelligent

Weaknesses: Disorganized, distrusting

Personality: Kind, loyal, friendly, outgoing

History/Background: Yuri hates bees. Hates them with her entire being. When she was little, she was bullied a lot, and as a prank someone threw a bee hive at her. She had to go to the hospital for all the bee stings. Ever since then she has had problems trusting others.

* * *

Name: Yuki Hoshino

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Birth Date: February 28th

Appearance:

-Eye Color: Amber

-Hair Color: Dark brown

-Hair Style: Shaggy, short

-Clothes: Long sleeve white shirt, black vest, black jeans

-Shoes: Dark brown high tops

-Gloves: None

Digimon: Bearmon

Crest: Cooperation

Hobbies: Sports, making friends

ikes: Any and all sports, racing

Dislikes: Crowds, hypocrites

Strengths: Brave, good sortsmanship, loyal, diligent

Weaknesses: Pride, sometimes cold-hearted, sense of superiority

Personality: Friendly, outgoing, active

History/Background: Yuki always makes fun of his sister; he can't help it. He doesn't know how much he's hurt her, though. He only believes that she is naturally despondent, shy and insecure. He teases her continually.

* * *

Name: Arashi Kida

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Birth Date: November 17th

Appearance:

-Eye Color: Pinkish- red

-Hair Color: Grenish-aqua

-Hair Style: Bangs long in front, spikey, medium length

-Clothes: Dark purple shirt, black zip-up hoodie, black pants

-Shoes: Dark purple high tops

-Gloves: dark purple and black fingerless

-Other: Clown makeup under right eye

Digimon: Keramon

Crest: Evil

Hobbies: Begin evil, hacking computers Likes: Evil

Dislikes: Goodness

Strengths: Competitiveness

Weaknesses: Pride, rudeness, cold-hearted, selfish

Personality: Evil

History/Background: Arashi grew up with a little brother named Arata. But Arata drowned after falling off a bridge in a digimon attack. After acquiring his own digimon, he set out to get revenge on the creatures, and anyone in his way.


	2. Into the DigiWorld!

**I got the pictures up! All I need is Arashi, but he'll be up by tomorrow. So, here comes the first chapter of _Digimon: Destination X!_**

**Chapter 1: Into the Digi-World!**

**Summary: 6 children are transported to the digi-world in the night. Some are happy to escape reality, while other try desperately to return. When a villain appears, thwarting the digi-destined, will they work together? Or is it all a dream?**

* * *

Mitsuki Hoshino was getting ready for bed. She silently stood up from the couch where her mother, father and brother were watching TV, and climbed the stairs. She brushed her teeth, and put on her red and pink pajamas. Heading into the room that she shared with her brother Yuki, she sat on her bed and sighed. Her life was so... bland. It all passed by in a blur, it seemed. Every day was the same: Wake up, get ready, be mocked by Yuki, go to school, come home, do homework, and go to bed. On weekends all she ever did was read books and write in her many journals. She was very shy and didn't talk much, even aaorund her family, so she let out her feelings in notebooks. With a despondant sigh, she lay down and went to sleep.

Ryuu Fujino lay awake in bed, staring at the cieling, deep in thought. What would he try to do tomorrow to get his parents to notice him? Really, it was getting troublesome. They weren't going to acknowledge him unless he did something insane. Deciding that his thoughts were going to overwhelm him, he picked up one of his mystery books, clicked on the lamp, and began to read. Ryuu loved mysteries; they kept him thinking. They kept him on his toes. They had a twist, one that was always different. Because he was never really noticed nor befriended by anyone, he spent most of his time buried in these novels. It was time for a change, he thought, as he set the book down, clicked off the light, and lay down. Time for change. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, wondering what kind of change would do the trick.

Midori Miyoshi clicked her phone off, finishing a conversation with her best friend Aoi. He was so kind, so friendly... What would she be like without him? Without all of her friends? her mind wandered to the rank that Tatsuya and her were playing on the new kid the next day, Reiya was her name. They were going to put a huge crab in her locker and see what it would do. With a wicked grin, she snuggled into her blanket. Nothing should ever change from how it is now, she thought. Everything is perfect.

Tarou Kuroda sighed, setting down the note from his parents. '_We'll be back late, so don't wait up. There's TV dinners in the freezer. -Mom & Dad'_ This happened often. Tarou's parents were always off at socialite parties, talking with their friends and drinking the night away. When they did arrive home, usually around 4 or 5 am, Tarou was waiting for them, and helped them into bed because they were too drunk to do it themselves. He did too much, he often thought. he layed sports to get his mind off of things at home, but at home things were unavoidable. As it was, he only got a few hours of sleep each night. Something had to change, and it had to change fast. Before Tarou wore himself out too much, and something bad happened.

Yuri Tachibana, on her way home from a late-night swim practice, got a call from her mother. "Are you almost home?" Her mother had asked. "Yeah. I can see the house. Love you." And with that she clicked off the phone and jogged the rest of the way. "I'm home." She announced quietly, yawning as she entered the house. "Dinner's in the fridge." Called her dad from the living room, probably watching sports. She walked in and pulled it out; chicken soup. She ate it quickly, too tired to heat it up, before dragging herself to her room. Not bothering to change, she threw herself onto the bed and slept.

Yuki Hoshino, older brother of Mitsuki, watched his sister go upstairs. He doubted his parents even noticed, she was so quiet. But he always noticed. He too stretched, and headed off to bed. No doubt she would already be asleep by the time he got up there. he brushed his teeth, fed his fish Kyo, and silently entered the room. He heard Mitsuki's even breathing, and quietly changed into his blue pajamas. "Night, brat," He called to the sleeping girl. He laid down, wondering if she had subconsciously heard him. He sighed, and turned over, ready to finsh the day and start the next.

* * *

These six children were in for a surprise, though. For when they awoke, they would be far from where they had fallen asleep. The wheels of fate had only just begin to turn, and for these six sleeping children, there was no escape.

* * *

In an empty plain, where few grasses grew and the tumbleweeds blew, six children lay sleeping on the ground. Yuki, the eldest, was the first to awaken.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and when he saw the blue sky above him, he leapt up in a panic. Looking around, he saw 5 others lying on the ground. One of which was his little sister, Mitsuki. His amber eyes ablaze with suspicion, he took a few steps. The ground wasn't cracking. That was a good sign. Looking down at himself, he found he was no longer in pajamas, but a long sleeve white shirt, black vest, black jeans, and dark brown high tops. Where had this come from?

He felt something in his pocket. Pulling it out, it was a brown rectangular device. it had a screen in the middle, and square button on the left, a circle one on the left. Clicking a button, just to see what it would do, the screen lit up white, and it showed 6 dots on the left, and 6 dots on the right. The ones on the left were yellow, while the others were red. What did they mean, he wondered.

He noticed a girl with orange hair begin to stir. Slowly she got up, looking around groggily. Her eyes widened, and her head snapped around, looking for anything familiar. Her eyes landed on Yuki, and he blinked. She stood, dusted herself off, and noticed that her clothes were different as well. She was wearing a red tunic, denim capris, red and orange flats, and a dolphin necklace. She pulled the same device out of her pocket, except hers was orange.

He walked over to her, and hed out his hand. "I'm Yuki Hoshino." he intoduced. She studied his hand, then him, before hestitantly taking the extended appendage. "Yuri Tachibana. Do you know where we are, Yuki? Or how we got here?" He shook his head. "Not a clue."

Right then, he saw someone walk up in the corner of his eye. Looking down at them, he noticed it was Mitsuki. Her eyes were filled with unreleased tears. "Onii-chan." She said simply, her voice saying everything. She was scared; she didn't know where she was. He was her lifeline right now. As he studied her, he noticed she too was dressed differently. She was wearing denim shorts that reached just above her knees, a button up pink and red blouse, pink wristbands, a white scarf, and red boots. She was clutching in her right hand the same device, only hers was pink.

He sneered. "Don't look at me, brat. I don't know where we are."She slowly looked down, and for a second he wondered if she was crying. But she looked up with a small smile, letting go of his shirt, and whispered, "Gomen, nii-chan." She slowly walked back to where she had woken up, and turning her back to him, sat down. Yuri gave him a reprimanding look.

"You treat your sister that way?" She inquired, appalled. He looked away. "It's none of your business." He stated gruffly. Yuri shook her head and walked over to Mitsuki. He couldn't hear them, but he knew that she was trying to comfort his sister. With a smile, Yuri stood, Mitsuki following. The smaller of the two gripped Yuri's hand like a lifeline, and clutching the device in her other hand, she walked back over to him. Yuri gave him a demanding look. "Apologize," she explained. He gave her an incredulous look, and shook his head.

Just then, two more of the 3 still asleep awoke. The girl with the long silver hair, and the boy with the black hair. They got up, dusted themselves off, and examined themselves. They too seemed to be wearing different clothes. Each of them also pulled out the devices, the girl's green and the boy's blue. The girl looked angry, and threw it at the ground. Mitsuki darted her eyes toward the green device, and slowly letting go og Yuri's hand, went to retrieve it. She picked it up and walked over to the girl, holding it out. "We might need these..." She said quietly.

The girl stared at Mitsuki, before hitting the device out of her hand. Yuki marched over and stood in front of his sister. "Don't treat my sister like that, she was only trying to help!" He shouted. The girl look apologetic. "I-I didn't mean to be rude... I just don't want that _thing._" She said, not even trying to hide her disgust at the device. Once again Mitsuki walked over to it, and picked it up. She slid it into her pocket. "I'll just hold onto it, then," She murmured.

The silver haired girl walked up to Mitsuki. "I'm sorry about that." She said with a smile. "I'm Midori, and I hate the color green... I'm really sorry if I hurt you." Mistuki shook her head. "It's okay... I'm Mitsuki..." She introduced quietly. The black haired boy also introduced himself. "Ryuu." He said simply. "I'm Yuki." he intrduced himself as well. "Yuri's the name!" she exclaimed with a bright grin. All eyes looked to the sleeping blonde boy. "Who's he?" Midori voiced everyone's question. "Should we wake him up?" Yuri questioned. Yuki shrugged, walking up and nudging the boy with his foot. "Out cold." He observed.

Mitsuki looked at the boy carefully. "I know him..." She said quietly. "I've seen him at school. He's Tarou Kuroda..." She explained. Everyone except Yuki failed to notice the hint of red on the girl's face. "Ah. I remember him." Ryuu said. "He plays soccer. He's always out there, running hard. It's like he's never tired."

Thye all took in the information, as the boy began to stir. Mitsuki was still seated in front of him, thus was the first thing he saw when he awoke. "Who... are you?" He asked. Mitsuki blinked, and scrambled to Yuri's side. She was shy... Tarou followed her with his eyes, and noticed all the people standing around him. "Oh. Hi." he stood up, also noticing he was in different clothes. "Am I dreaming?" He asked. Yuki shook his head. "We have no idea where we are or how we got here. Oh, do you happen to have one of these in your pocket?" He pulled out his brown device.

Tarou patted his pockets, and sure enough, he pulled out a black one. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "No clue." they all said (minus Mitsuki) in unison. Said little girl was studying hers carefully. "We're going to need it..." She mumbled quietly. "What was that?" Tarou asked, not hearing. In fact, none of them had heard. Mitsuki look up at him, hiding behind Yuri, face red. "N-nothing..." She said, a bit louder than before. Yuki sighed, irritated. "Mitsuki, what did you say?" He demanded harshly. She looked up at him with fearful eyes, that he mistook for surprise. "I said... we're going to need it..." She exlained, clutching Yuri.

Said girl looked up at him. "Be nice to your sister!" She chastised. Tarou looked at Yuki. "So she's your sister?" Yuki nodded. "Is she shy?" He nodded again. "Very. It's irritating." Tarou chuckled. "I think it's amusing." He said kindly, looking at Mitsuki. Her entire face turned red and she buried her face into Yuri's side. "I think she's afraid of you, Yuki," Midori noticed. "Nah. She's just really really shy, and doesn't like talking to anyone." Mitsuki looked at him, slightly mad. "That's not true..." She muttered. "What was that? I can't hear you." Yuki cupped his hand and put it next to his ear. "I said that's not true!" She shouted loudly, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned and ran.

They all watched her run, too stunned to move. The shy, quiet little girl had just yelled. Loudly. Finally, sense came back, and all of them except Yuki ran after her. He just stood there, eyes wide. Had he really hurt his sister so much that she... hated him...?

* * *

Cliffie! I think... anyway, I really love this chapter. It's nice and long, and i had a lot of fun writing it! Mistuki, if you couldn't tell, is my favorite. She's got a crush on Tarou, and that's why her face kept getting red. Isn't it just adorable~! 3 Anyway, review! Review, my fans!


End file.
